Hinata's deal to the devil
by SilverSickle30304
Summary: Hinata is in love with Naruto and he is beginning to notice her and might reciprocate her feelings. But the devil has had his eyes on Hinata for a long time. There is an ancient prophecy about a female ninja who will be sucked into the darkness and destroy the world. Can Naruto save her from satans intentions or will she go forth with the prophecy. Naruhina fic
1. A plan

Hinata walked through the empty streets of konoha, after the way her father yelled at her, she had no intentions of going back to the Hyuga estate anytime soon. She had failed her father, She couldn't impress him and that was that, there was not a shred of pride in her at the moment, if she couldn't impress Hiashi, how is she going to impress Naruto.

* Flashback*

"I can't believe you talked me into training with you, you obviously just wasted my time" Hiashi said while rubbing off the dirt he had gotten on his clothes.

"Please, father give me another chance, I beg you." Hinata didn't know how long she could hold back her tears She could feel them starting to submerge. She couldn't defeat her father, but she desperatley wanted to show him how strong she had gotten, but she had failed.

"You can't even beat Hinabi, how more of a failure can you be, go and don't step foot in this house until you can defeat me." Hinata walked out of the estate with her head facing the floor, she felt absolutely crushed.

*end of flashback*

She gave a cold laugh, she was determined to show her father how strong she could be, and then maybe she could also impress Naruto.

She walked mindlessly not having any rush to go home... wait she couldn't go home. Hinata decided she was going to head to the forest. Once she reached her intended destination, she saw no sign of another person around. So she quietly reached a tall tree that would provide her a resting place for the night, since she wasn't allowed to go home, she might as well stay here.

She had to think of a plan to impress both her father and Naruto, but she didn;t want to come off as a push over. She saw what going over the top could do to people. just look at all those sasuke fangirls, not that she was judging them, but she kind of felt bad for them, they tried barbaric stunts in order to grab his attention. She didn't want to make Narutofeel uncomfotable with her presence, so she was going to think of something that wouldn't be too pushy, but could still get the right message across.

"what to think of" she pondered, unaware that she didn't have to try all that hard to get Naruto's attention.

**2 hours later**

"You have got to be kidding, two hours and I still can't think of something" she said beginning to become even more depressed, two hours and not one single plan had come to mind.

At that moment she recalled reading something about a deal with the devil. She thought of her options, she could make this so called deal, but she wasn't stupid, she knew what would happen if she did such thing.

She didn't want to get the attention of a horrid person such as the devil, but what she didn't realize was that she didn't have to make the deal in order to grab his attention, he already wanted her soul.


	2. Tomorrow

Devils P.O.V

For years, he had been watching her, but of course he made sure she didn't know about it. He wanted to observe her with his own eyes. He wanted to have her soul, no matter what the cost, but it wasn't only her soul that had him after her no it was all of her that want he wanted. She was like rare possession. He had never seen anyone so determined to help others and be accepted, even if it she had to risking her own happiness. He wasn't interested in Naruto, he was already part of a demon, he belonged to the kyuubi.

He had lots of souls like him, not of his time of course, but souls that had lived many years before him. What he didn't have were people like Hinata. In fact, he had never taken any physical bodies, only souls, but he wanted both as she was. Complete body, mind, and soul.

He wanted to have her and turn her into his personal slave that would do his dirty deeds, and then maybe he would have fun with her, but in time, all in the course of time.

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto walked through his empty kitchen, unsure of why he couldn't sleep.

"**Worried about a certain indigo haired kunoichi aren't ya kit**" said the kyuubi. He wasn't sure why, but after he returned from his 3 years of training, he had been having different thoughts about Hinata, he no longer thought she was weird .

She had suppressed her stutter… well around others she had, but she still did it around him. He would tease her of it, but he would only do it to make her blush because it filled his stomach with the weird feelings that warmed him up. He didn't know why he felt funny around her.

At first, he taught he was coming down with some sort of cold or something, but he noticed that being around Hinata would cause this symptom. Being Naruto, he did what any rational person would do, he avoided her like the plague. He would run away when she was within 100 feet of him, not to mention he almost knocked sakura out in the process, which later caused a cat and mouse chase across the village, Naruto being the mouse and sakura the enraged cat. When she did find him, she made him explain why he had knocked her over. He confessed and told her th tnhe was trying to avoid Hinata in order to prevent such feelings, but she laughed for so long she almost passed out. Time passed before she told him he was being ridiculous and that he was getting to see her in a new light. After that eventful encounter, he was starting to wonder just how such a hyuga could make him feel these things. He couldn't put a name on it, but he was starting to long for it.

"**Thinking about her aren't ya, your whipped kit," **said the kyuubi snapping him out of his thoughts.

"shut up fox" said Naruto.

Not long ago he had seen Hinata walking around alone heading towards the forest. He was worried about her. He decided he was going to give her some space, he didn't to intrude when she probably wanted to be alone.

He rememebered that whenever sakura wanted to be alone, Naruto would always tried to cheer her up, which would earn him a blow to the head. He knew Hinata would never hit him, but he pushed that thought away. He thought Hinthat ata would be best left alone, he would speak to her tomorrow. It was time to stop hiding from her. However, this did not stop him from worrying about her.

'Why is this happening to me' thought Naruto frustrated. Why did Hinata plauge his thoughts all of a sudden?

"**You really are that thick" said the fox "you need to get a clue kit, or else you're just another lost cause"**

"CAN YOU SHUT IT!" thought Naruto. It wasn't the time to start with the bastard. He decided that tomorrow he would talk to her.


	3. The prophecy

Hinata was beyond tired, it was five in the morning and she was supposed to be home. She just couldn'tt go home just yet though. It did not seem reasonable going back home just yet, after what had happened yesterday, she didn't want to take her chances.

She quickly strode through the woods and headed towards her home. If she was quick enough, she could be home before her father noticed she wasn't there. She didn't want to be yelled at again, no that was not on her agenda.

She didn't think she would be able to make to her home, until she saw the compound and thanked Kami for her luck. She hesitated before coming inside.

'I hope I don't get in trouble for this' she thought while opening the door and entering her home.

There was no sign of anyone. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hinata, you're back are you okay?" asked Hinabi looking worried, after the previous events, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to Hinata.

"oh Hinabi, I'm fine. Gomen I didn't want to worry you," she said while fearing that her father also knew of her sudden disappearance. As if reading her mind, she said "don't worry only me and Neji saw you leave".

"So where did you go, did you spend the night with Naruto, I didn't know you had it in you," she said smiling mischievously.

She knew where Hinata had been, but teasing her seemed like a more entertaining thing to do

"Hinabi! I did no such thing" Hinata didn't know what to say, she was blushing like mad.

"I know I'm just having fun relax" oh yeah she was having very much fun.

Lucifer's P.O.V

He knew time was running out, if he wanted to fulfill his mission, he had to act quickly.

"Sir, do you really think Hinata is fit to fulfill the prophecy?" said Tate, moving his black hair from his red eyes.

"Do not doubt me, she might seem weak, but with my help, she can do much more than what you think," said Lucifer.

"But master, she's hasn't committed a single crime, you must be mistaken," said Wendy. Her blue hair a shade darker then her blue eyes. Once she had spoken, she instantly regretted it. They knew better than question their lords actions. Lucifer threw Wendy to the wall instanly injuring the girl. He was not someone you crossed paths with.

"She meant no disrespect master, I believe she was trying to tell you why we haven't been chosen sir, I mean, we are more powerful than her, we can accomplish more" said Cameron he had black eyes and brown hair.

"She Is much more powerful than she seems, with my training, she can become even more powerful than myself" he was beginning to grow annoyed. No one questioned him, especially not his death angels. That's what they were known as, his Death Angels. They were the most gruesome Satan worshipers in the world, they committed unspeakable crimes in his name just to be accepted by him. Each member had murdered countless people without any remorse; they did what their master commanded them to do. besdies they're abilities, they were attractive people, which cam ein handy many times. They would help Hinata with her task.

"There is an ancient prophecy" he began

"it is said that a female child born and raised in contempt will withhold so much pain and sorrow that she will bring about the destruction of the world" he said.

This prophecy was the reason he had been watching Hinata in the first place. She was miserable, she felt so much pain. Her family thought of her as weak, they preferred her younger sister, she wasn't confident enough to stand up to herself, she held the burden of being the next leader of her clan and to top it off the one she loved, loves someone else.

"Why not the uzumaki child… he's not female of course, but he has endured much pain and contains a deadly demon" said Wendy regaining her strength.

"Besides why does the prophecy have to be completed by a female?" said

" A female holds more pain when she experiences unrequited love, he prophecy requires a female because they have higher body counts. And about the uzumaki child, That's where you are wrong; he will grow to be respected in the mere future, while the hyuga child will continue to be held with no shred of respect" said lucifer.

He knew that Naruto was going to be respected in the near future, he wanted someone who no matter what would remain in the shadows, and Hinata was that person.

"You see in a few years our beloved Hinata will grow fonder of the demon boy and will suffer even more because of that, that boy is dense and will not notice her affections" he stated. He was not going to act right now. He needed to wait a few years. He had to observe her even more, see her true strenghts,and also see how far she would go to protect her loved ones.

And what he said was true, he knew just about everything there was to know about her and knew that Hinata would only grow fonder of Naruto, but he was not going to take risk by kidnapping her right now.

"But sir, not that you are wrong, but doesn't he also like someone who does not reciprocate his feelings" stated Cameron.

"I will explain once and only once," he said. He pointed to the flames that were erupting to the left of his throne.

He lived in the lowest pits of earth, a place where lava erupted endlessly burning those who were doomed to stay in hell for eternity.

"The prophecy states that a child will be born and raised in contempt, cast out by her own family members. Said person will hold many burdens and suffer emotional turmoil. She will one day not be able to with stand such pain and give in to the darkness, she will forever serve me bringing the destruction of the world if she desires." He finished.

"We will prepare until the time comes to take her and take over the world. I will be king and she will be the forth death angel". Tate smirked, he liked the idea even though he was still doubting whether the hyuga will rise to his standards.

He held faith in his master. He was after all the most faithful death angel; he even went as far as murdering his family and friends in order to serve him. He was not going to back out just yet. Besides Hinata was attarctive, he would acknowledge that much. She would become his to command, with her the death angles would be unstoppable.


	4. Pein

Hello once again. So you already know the drill there will be some mistakes blah blah blah. I don't own Naruto. I apologize because this chapter is short but it is better than nothing. read and review. I DON'T OWN NARUTO sadly. oh and I changed my name, I don't know if that will change the location of my story, but it's better to be safe then sorry. Anyway lets get on with the story shall we...

* * *

><p>Naruto's pov<p>

Naruto woke with a start, he had a terrible dream that all the ramen in the world was gone. The first thing he did when he woke up was check if he had ramen and if it was going to last him the week. Deciding that 24 packs would not suffice, he headed to the market. On the way to his destination, he spotted the one and only kuonichi who had plagued his thoughts the previous night.

"Hinata, wait up!" he ran to her not wanting to lose her with the amount of people in his way.

"N-Naruto-kun what's w-wrong" she said trying hard not to faint. Even though she didn't faint her face was as red as a tomato.

"Well you see, yesterday, I saw you looking kind of down and I just wanted to make sure you are okay," he said scratching the back of his neck. He didn't want to seem like a stalker to her, he did't know what to say.

"a-and I don't want to see any of my friends sad, so I just wanted to see if you were okay or not" he quickly added.

She didn't know what to say, not only was Naruto talking to her, but he said he cared for her too. She was in heaven at this point and her face was showing it 100%.

"Uh Hinata are you okay? You're all red do you have a fever?" he touched her forehead, but she seemed totally fine.

**Lucifer's p.o.v**

"Sir, what should we do? The uzumaki kid is going to ruin her brooding mood," said Wendy, after what had happened between the both of them yesterday she was trying to be more of a help.

"you fool," said Lucifer

"she can't just get rid of such feelings so easily"

He didn't want to show it, but if that Naruto was as close to Hinata's heart as he thought, their plan was in jeopardy.

"Besides we can't take her just yet. We have to wait a while longer." he had to wait until Hinata had fully matured and was able to handle tough training.

**Regular p.o.v**

"u-uh I'm fine N-Naruto-kun" she didn't want to be a bother so she kept quiet.

"Are you sure because it didn't seem like nothing" he didn't want to pester her, but he was genuinely worried.

"Well-"she was interrupted by sakura.

"Naruto, we have to go, we have a mission to do, we're leaving in an hour so come on," She said looking at Hinata with an expression that read 'sorry but he needs to go'.

Sakura knew how much Hinata liked Naruto (who didn't) and she rooted for her, But right now they needed to go and she knew Hinata would understand and Hinata did understand, but that still didn't make things easier.

Naruto said his goodbyes to Her and promised to talk to her after he came back.

He then did something that surprised the both of them…he hugged her.

"bye Hinata" he said and left confused about his actions. Sakura was not far from them and had seen the whole thing, smiling like crazy.

**5 days later**

Naruto was beyond tired, the mission had taken longer than he expected. They were only supposed to bring in a missing boy to his village, but it turned out that he ran away and had not intended to come back. He put up a fight and a big one.

He was difficult to catch, but eventually they succeeded, thanks to kakashi who figured out his weakness. However, with all that happened Naruto forgot about the encounter he had with Hinata and forgot his promise which was not something he would usually do.

His mind was focused on the task that the hokage had given the team. But Hinata didn't forget. In fact, she treasured that memory because it showed her that Naruto did care for her. Naruto headed home completely tired and went to bed. He dreampt about him and Hinata having a nice day out in the sun. For some reason, when he woke up, he did not know why he was having dreams about her, but one thing was for sure, he liked it, he didn't know why, and he had this weird feeling that he had forgotten something. However, what Naruto and Hinata didn't know was that it was lucifer who purposly erased his memory of that event.

If the prophecy was to be done, then lucifer could not afford to have Hinata leave behind all that pain and suffering.

For now he would let everything else take its original course. He would no longer middle with their actions and memories. Whatever experiences Hinata would go through form now and on would not be taken away form her, or anyone else, it would absolutely imparative that she keep some of her experiences because they would later fuel her anger.

_**(okay this is a time skip. Keep in mind that everything that happened in the anime and comic will stay as is, nothing is changed. There will be another time skip later on but right now we will skip to hinata's confession)**_

Hinata knew she was going to die, but if it would prevent Naruto from dying, she would do it all over again. She was not going to back out not now...she didn't want Naruto to die. Confessing her feelings to him would be like a goodbye.

' I love you, Naruto' would be the last thing she would say to him and she was okay with it. No more hiding, no more crying, it was time to stick up for her loved ones, and right now was that time.

She dared not face Naruto, she didn't want to see him rejecting her, so she faced his opponent. Her confession would also be like a 'thank you' for when he took her place when she could no longer face Neji in the chunin exams.

Yes, today would be the day it all ended. She looked at Naruto and she said those three words that meant so much to him.

"I love you," with that being said, she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. She could see it in his face. He knew that was a goodbye, it was HER goodbye. She could see the pain in his eyes, but right now it was his life over his happiness and her goal to save his life.

Lucifers p.o.v

"S-sir we have to do something, she's gonna die!" tate couldn't believe the nerve that girl had.

To love someone for years. someone who probably didn't like her back. To love somone was one thing, but to die for them was another. They were watching the whole thing from the roaring fire (Lucifer has the ability to see what hinata's doing by conjuring a spell that allows fire to become an all seeing fire so he can see what she is doing).

"Sir, if she dies, the prophecy cannot be completed," said Cameron who was looking forward to ruling the earth along side him.

"Are you just gonna let her die" said wendy, she didn't really like Hinata and she didn't want her master to take out his anger on them if the prophecy was not fulfilled. So yeah she was worried, though she would not admit it.

"She is not going to die, she is stronger than this." stated satan

He knew she wasn't going to die, but at the same time, he thought she was. No matter how much he wanted to take her and go on with the prophecy right now, he knows he has to wait, he cannot just barge in and take her. Of course, he could defeat pein, but that would compromise the plan and he could not have that.

He and his death angels all watched as she hit the floor and the kyubi take control. He wasn't amazed. After all, Hinata could do more harm than the demon and that was something that would be terrifying.

He was about to enhance her chakra until he saw that she had survived the attack. He was surprised, he knew she was strong, but he didn't know she would be this strong. with this type of strength and his power the prophecy would be fulfilled, no doubt. Every one was impressed, they now knew why Lucifer had chosen her. They would without a doubt die if they faced the same situation as Hinata did.

Tate was beginning to take even more interest in her.

'oh yes she's the one' he thought. He couldn't wait until he finally met her face to face and Lucifer couldn't either. All they needed to do was find out how to retreive her because she had finally meet Lucifer's FULL expectations.

It was time to begin the prophecy.

* * *

><p>That concludes this chapter. Sorry if its short. I know there wasn't much of Hinata or Naruto but next chapter will have more of the both of them. If the time skip confuses you tell me about it by reviewing so I can make it more clearer to you guys. read and review.<p> 


	5. Mistaken

As I previously said, I have been busy. But do not worry here is the new chapter. As usual I do not own Naruto. read and enjoy

Hinata was rushed to the medic tent. She was gravely injured, but would survive. Sakura rushed to her side.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata!" she said quickly disinfecting her wounds. She could not bare the sight. Hinata looked so frail. She felt as if she could break her with just the touch of her hand.

"What happened to her?" she questioned. She looked at the other who had brought her in.

"she was on the floor unconcious when we found her." said Ino.

"we almost died while doing so too" said Kiba.

"what do you mean, Kiba?" sakura couldn't be more confused. What did Hinata do to get these injuries?

"she went against pain, she tried to save Naruto, but ended up getting severly injured. we tried to retrieve her, but Naruto went crazy and tried to kill anyone who touched her." Said Ino. Kiba couldn't believe what he had witnessed. Once he saw HInata on the floor, he tried to get her out, but was almost killed in the process.

"She went against pain?" Sakura knew how much Hinata loved Naruto and admired how she treid to save him, But she ended up almost dying in the process. She didn't really know Hinata that well, but she considered her a friend.

"we have to stablize her quickly" she said ushering the others out of the tent. She needed to focous on Hinata or else she would suffer more pain then she actually needed.

she was going to have to talk to Naruto after this.

She knew he was probabaly feeling really guilty about what happened to Hinata. She was going to have to force him to speak to Hinata too. She knew Naruto would be to angry with himself. She just hoped he would be okay.

Naruto's pov

He didn't recollect what had happened after he saw Hinata hit the floor. All he saw was red and felt this absolute hatered towards pain. He never felt so much hate and depair. Why would anyone hurt Hinata? why would anyone want to kill her?

He knew he probabaly unleashed the nine tails. But truthfully he didn't care what he unleashed. All he wanted to know was if Hinata was okay or not. Was she alive? was she dead? if she was alive, did she hate him?

He mindlesly walked towards the medical tent not caring how he got there. He couldn't even feel his injuries. All he cared about was trying to find out whether or not his friend was alive.

He hated seeing his friends in pain. He especially didn't like seeeing Hinata in pain. He supposed it was because she was so pure and innocent and not because he liked her or anything, right?

He finally reached the medical tents when he spoted Sakura.

"Sakura!" he said.

"Oh my gosh, Naruto. Are you okay? I heared what happened, are you all right, you amost killed two people." she said angry that he could be so carless as to unleash the demon, But she couldn't blame him. After all she would have done the same if her loved one was in trouble too.

" All I rememeber was Hinata on the floor and seeing red, but thats it" he said.

"Where is HInata? is she okay? did she make it?" Naruto kept on throwing these questions at her.

"she's okay, don't worry, she is going to get through this" said sakura englufing Naruto in a hug.

She knew that Naruto was starting to have feelings for Hinata. Even a blind man could see the changes.

"We need to talk, Naruto" said Sakura. both unaware that Hinata had woken up.

Hinata's pov

She can recall when she went up against Pein, but she can't recall was how she got in this tent. She was so sure she was going to die. But here she was facing the top of a tent. She couldnt really move around, her neck was in severe pain. But she could hear faint voices outside. She turned her neck to the side slowly, as to not cause too much pain. She could't realy hear what the two figures outside were saying. Her brain was still fuzzy. But she could see two figures.

She instantly recognized the shape of one figure. Naruto. she could see the coat he had worn earlier through the small tear in the tent. She could also recognize his voice.

"we need to talk, Naruto" that was sakura voice. She could see that sakura was huging Naruto.

"okay" that was Naruto's voice. so this was a type of love confession then, sakura had finally gotten to Naruto before hinata could.

She was hurt and not physically. She was dissapointed, not that she expected Naruto to go out with her because of her stupid actions. Of course she didn't expect Naruto to like her because she had tried to save him.

She couldn't hate niether of them though, but she couldn't believe Naruto didn't try to explain to her that they could not be anything but friends. She was feeling hurt and some anger. She knew it was not his fault though, but it still hurt.

Once she was sure they had left, Hinata quickly got up, ignoring the seething pain that erupted throught her body. She had to get out of there before sakura and naruto came back. She didn't want them explaing to her that they were now together. she couldn't withstand that. So she left the tent trying to go back to the hyuuga compund.

Lucifer's pov

"Sir, we're ready" said wendy. Tomorrow was the day they would carry out the plan. Tomorrow was the day the prohecy was to begin.

"wait until the signal is given to you tomorrow" said lucifer. He and Tate had come up with a brilliant plan to get HInata to come with them wilignly.

"what are we going to do?" said cameron. He knew there was some sort of plan. There had to be one, and the way Tate was smilng there was definetly something going on tomorrow.

"explian to them" said lucifer to tate. He had to make sure everything was according to plan because tomorrow would be an eventful day.

"okay so this is what we're going to do..."

Alright so there it is. I tried to keep something from the original pain attack. But I changed some thing in order for it to go with the story. Anyways review and let me knwo what you think. Till next time.


	6. It's show time!

Well here you go. I'm sorry for the long wait. anyways, I don't own Naruto blah blah. Read review and enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Were clear about what to do, right" said Tate receiving nods from the two others. Today had to be a success or else they would all get punishment from Lucifer, and that was like no other pain they had ever experienced. The pain Lucifer caused was both physical and emotional. They had traveled last night from their hide out which was miles away from konoha, but because of their powers, they had more endurance and demonic abilities to do what a normal human being couldn't, one of them was the ability to travel at incredible speeds for long periods of time. Today was the day Hinata would come to a new home, a home where no one would degrade her, and she could have anything she wanted. The trio split up and went to their planned destination.<p>

"it's show time" he said

Hinata didn't know how long she had been walking and she wasn't really paying attention. Her focus was on her wounds, which were starting to open up again, she could feel the heat of her blood. She knew leaving the tent was a bad idea, but she couldn't really bare having Naruto turn her down for Sakura, so she kept on going. As she was walking she heard two people talking, she couldn't really recognize the voices, but what she was nearing them. As she got closer, She knew who they were now. It was Naruto and Sakura.

Great she thought. Just the people she wanted to avoid.

"Like I was saying Naruto" said Sakura. There seemed to be something different about them.

"I was really impressed with what you did back there, you were really brave" she said in a flirtatious manner. Hinata didn't want to stay there any longer, but her feet wouldn't move. She was glued on the spot

"I couldn't bare the thought of having anything happen to you if pein got passed Hinata and started to come after you" Hinata gasped. She knew not to get her hopes up, but it still hurt. So he didn't really care about her at all. She couldn't stay there any longer, so she willed herself to move. She strayed away from her path and found herself once again in the forest she had previously been in. She couldn't really ignore he wounds anymore, So she stopped walking. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. No. she wouldn't cry, She should feel happy for Naruto because he was getting his happy ending with the woman he loved loved. She was supposed to feel happy for him because that's was love was sometimes

She tried to focus on her wounds and drown away her thoughts for a moment.

"My what do we have here" she whipped her head to the side, she didn't hear anyone coming before, but she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings either.

"what happened to you" said the mysterious male.

Hinata didn't know the guy so she stayed quiet.

"oh, where are my manners, sorry, names tate" he said offering a hand. He looked friendly thought Hinata, so she took his hand.

"you're bleeding all over" said Tate

"Why don't I take you somewhere to treat those wounds"

"u-uh there a m-medical tent right o-over ther-" she suddenly stopped, she didn't realize how far she had gone, she was probably far from konoha. How she traveled that far? she didn't know.

"here are you thirsty? I have a water bottle" he handed her the clear liquid and she drank it without thinking twice. She began to feel funny her head was starting to spin. She was quickly dropping to her feet once again, she slumped beside a tree.

"I-I think I'll just g-go back to w-where I came f-from" she said. Tate released his hold on her.

You look unhappy, I don't think it's entirely because of your wounds..." he paused to look at her directly in the eyes, he eyes were becoming an unnatural black color.

"what I don't get is... why you care so much about others? I mean, how can you still care for someone who loves another" said Tate. He loomed over her.

"You can do extraordinary things... you're not bad looking, and yet you hide behind all these baggy clothes" he took her by the chin.

"you can have anything you want... and yet here you are suffering over a brainless idiot" Tate was smirking, the more he spoke, the more he knew he was getting to her. The drugs he had put in the water allowed Hinata's mind to become clouded, and yet here she was fighting it.

"I can give you power, anything you wish for, but most importantly I can give you what that blonde haired idiot can never give you... I can give you love... what do you say..."

Naruto's pov

"Naruto! Sakura, have you guys seen Hinata" said Hinabi.

"She should be in the medical tents, why" said Sakura. They had just come from their previous conversation and were headed back to the tents.

"No, I checked, she's not there" she said with a worried expression.

"what do you mean she's not there, I just saw her there" said Naruto as he made a run to the medical tents. He opened the tent and there was no sign of Hinata.

"She might be at home, but she might not have gotten far, her injuries should be slowing her down if that's the case" Suggested Sakura.

They quickly headed towards the hyugga compound. If she was left alone for too long, she would start excessively bleeding. They immediately saw spots of blood that were not headed to the hyuga estate, but towards the woods.

"Why would she head towards the woods" spoke Naruto, he was beginning to get really worried.

They weren't aware of the duo that was watching them from the top buildings.

"Well Cameron, it looks like there headed our way. Wendy was ready for her second part of the plan and so was Cameron.

"Lets get this over with" she dropped in from of them with a loud bang. There was too much smoke for Naruto to see who It was, but Wendy could see perfectly fine

"what the hell is this" shouted Naruto as looked around the smoke. He needed to find Hinata and fast, but whoever these two were were getting in his way.

She couldn't let them get any closer to the Forrest so she had to steer them away. Wendy signaled to Cameroon and their fight began. Cameron and Wendy rushed towards the three ninjas, she wasn't about to allow them to pass her

"_Tremunt horrent adspiret daret terram paulum concusst" _she muttered andthe ground began to shake.

"Hinabi, leave, its to dangerous for you" shouted Naruto. Hinabi wanted to stay and fight, but she thought better of it. She ran to the Hokage.

Naruto watch out" Sakura shouted as she spotted a boulder aimed towards his head.

"the fuck is this shit" shouted naruto he had never seen anyone with this kind of power. The girls eyes were red, no pupils, no nothing. The other male conjured multiple kunais

"_perdere" _he muttered, the kunais came hurtling towards the two ninjas, they tried their best to stay away.

"shit" said Sakura. One of the kunais sliced through her shoulder and it hurt like hell. The kunais were fast. It was hard for her to block them.

"Sakura, are you okay?" he questioned.

"yeah" she said as Naruto created multiple shadow clones. Hopefully this could dispel them for a few minutes, but to no avail there efforts seemed futile, Naruto caught up to Wendy and tried to land a hit on her, but she would not budge, meanwhile Cameron was holding off Sakura.

Sakura tired to knock him out with her super strength but he was blocking her effortlessly, it was shocking. They continued their fight when all of a sudden Cameron and Wendy sprung up in the air.

"well its been fun, but it seems our fun has to come to an end" she winked and blew a kiss to Naruto

"_Evanescunt"_ and with that both Cameron and Wendy disappeared.

Tate was running out of time, Wendy and Cameron would be done with their fight very soon, so he had to act quickly. They weren't very far from the village, but when someones was deeply wounded their mind played tricks on them, and Hinata seemed to be under the impression that she had traveled far from her home.

"what the hell is this" Naruto's shout could be heard clearly.

_Shit _thought Tate. Hinata turned towards the direction of Naruto's voice.

"no, no, no... look at me" whispered Tate.

He rested his right hand beside the tree Hinata was leaning on, while his other was gently holding her chin.

"_Viuis Sacra Concitatio" _whispered Tate and almost immediately Hinata seemed transfixed. He had conjured a temporary love spell, so he had to hurry before the spell broke.

"come with me, I'll make you a deal, abandon those who hurt hurt, abandon lost love, forget about your pain, and live in a life of bliss, with me you can be powerful, feared, and most importantly loved"

He could hear Wendy finishing the fight. He was beaning to think the plan wouldn't work when suddenly he saw Hinata nod. It wasn't good enough, deals had to be verbal, he couldn't make a deal without a verbal agreement and his personal seal.

"Come on say it to me, say yes..."

"Hinata" Naruto shouted "are you there?"

"_Yes" _said Hinata not seeming to hear Naruto. She was completely focused on Tate.

The plan had worked, he just had to do one thing to ensure the deal, the methods of sealing the deal was different to every demon, but for him, in order to ensure the deal would stick, he had to kiss her and so he did. Hinata was still under the spell so the deal wouldn't be quite in effect, but that was where phase three would come in and to do that he had to take her to their hide out.

Naruto was advancing towards their direction when he spotted her.

"Hinata?" Said Naruto.

Tate pulled away still centimeters from her face when he looked up and smirked

He whispered _"idipsum dormiam, et evanescunt"_ and with that Hinata feel into a deep sleep and they both disappeared.

* * *

><p>Well there it is. tell me what you think. If you have any ideas feel free to suggest, I'll see what I can do with them. till next time.<p> 


	7. Restrain

So I am back, I tried to update sooner, but the scenes you are about to read were really kicking my butt. WARNING: The scenes you are about to read might be really graphic to some readers. I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any characters in this fic. Anyways, Read and Review.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran to the Hokage. He ran as fast as he possibly could. He had many injuries, but that didn't matter at the moment. He dashed through the Hokages door and noticed he was not the only one there to see her. Hiashi, Hanabi, Kakashi, and Sakura, were also there.<p>

"Where's Hinata?" Hanabi questioned.

"They took her," Naruto replied. He was still in shock. When he saw Hinata and that guy (who was holding her very close, he might add) he didn't want to think about what they were doing before he had arrived. For some strange reason, he felt a pang in his chest. What was that guy doing with her? why was he so close to her? He wanted to rip that stupid smirk off of that guys stupid face.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? You were supposed to go and find her!" Shouted Hanabi, while she wasn't really a good sister to Hinata, she had tired to make it up to her recently.

"There was nothing I could do," Naruto felt guilty about what had happened, he should have checked up on her, while she was in the tent.

"This is obviously the Uzumaki's fault," stated Hiashi for the first time since he had arrived.

"Excuse me?" said Sakura, Naruto was one of her closest friends. She would not stand to see him be accused for such things.

"First of all Mr. Hiashi, Naruto is not to blame for what has happened to-"

"Of course it's his fault, if Hinata didn't put herself in danger to save Naruto, she would not have been injured, and would not have to be in the situation she is in now," he examined. All he did was step out for a moment with Sakura, they were talking about Hinata's health status, and then Hanabi came rushing towards them.

"Now Hiashi, blaming Naruto for what has happened is not going anywhere," Kakashi spoke.

"No, he's right," spoke Naruto.

"She almost died because of me, I put her in danger," he said.

"I don't think we should be blaming anyone," spoke Lady Tsunade

"These people who took her, did you have any contact with them?" Se asked.

"They attacked us, just after we were headed into the forest to go look for her," Sakura replied.

"Did you get a clear look at their face?" kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, they apprehended us, at first, we couldn't see anything, we tried to fight them, but they were too fast and strong. They looked about our age, one had dark blue hair and the other... dark black hair, they don't seem to be from around here."

"That's not really much to go on" stated Tsunade.

"Was there any marks on them, or scars that we could identify them with."

Naruto and Sakura tried to think of anything that they could remember about them. Naruto instantly remembered something.

"The girl... she had a mark on her wrist. It was a sort of symbol, a star like symbol with spikes or something." he stated. He got a piece of paper and tried to draw it as accurately as he could.

Sakura knew she had read about something that involved such symbol, but at the moment, she could not remember what it was.

* * *

><p>The trio were almost to their destination, Tate didn't have much trouble carrying Hinata. She wasn't all that heavy; however, the enchantment was wearing off. He could feel Hinata stirring in her sleep. They traveled for a couple more minutes and he could spot one of the many entrances to what was know as Hell. As they entered, Tate placed Hinata next to one of the hard stones inside the place. It was a gargantuan cave, there was lava running down the many cracks that were on the wall, there were also several hallways that seemed to never end. The ceiling was covered in fog and it seemed to go on forever.<p>

"What know?" Wendy asked.

"We call him," Cameron replied.

Tate turned towards one the hallway's behind Wendy, and went to summon Satan. Cameron walked towards Hinata, he surveyed her head to toe. She didn't look all that tough, but he saw what she was capable of, when pushed to her limits. He lifted her chin to get a better view of her face. He doubted whether she could get passed the extensive training. She would be put under difficult obstacles, while she prepared for her ultimate task.

There were footsteps coming from the hall that Tate had gone into, and there emerged two figures. Tate and the man the they had all devoted their lives to.

"Where is she?" said a deep voice that always sent chills down his spine. Cameron moved to the side revealing the sleeping figure of Hinata.

"She was more reluctant then we anticipated, so I had to sedate her," explained Tate. The last thing he wanted was to be punished for doing anything to her.

Move her to the dungeons, our work begins from there. Tate carried Hinata, he took her down to the dungeons. They had a metal table in the center of the room, which was surrounded by various devices. They could inflict the most horrendous amounts of pain anyone had ever gone through. He placed Hinata on the table and proceeded to wake her up. The enchantment would be over by now.

Hinata awoke with a start, she looked around not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered was lying down next to a tree, and then everything went completely blank. While she looked around, she took notice of the four strangers in the room with her.

"W-who are you?" she questioned.

"You're awake" Satan stated.

"You probably don't remember me, you encountered me a while ago, in the forest. quite some time ago," he said. Hinata instantly remembered what he was talking about. She thought it was just a dream.

"You're quite a special girl, you know," he continued

"I'm here to give you the ultimate wish, you can abandon all hurt, join me and my friends, you can be powerful, feared, have people drop at your knees, if you wish, what do you say" he said.

Satan always got what he wanted. He never took no for an answer, but Hinata seemed not to budge.

"N-no, I want t-to leave" she all but yelled. Instantly the room began to darken, the three teens seemed to vanish behind the dark shadows erupting from Satan. She was terrified. She could see nothing but him. He raised his hand and her body erupted in pain. Her head was searing with indescribable pain. She gripped the sides of the table.

"Don't you want this to go away?" Satan questioned.

"I w-wont agree, p-please let me g-go" Hinata knew what he wanted. She had come across one of the ancient scrolls in the hyuga library. He used pain to get what he wanted, and she would not budge.

Satan clenched his fists and Hinata was thrown to the wall, she could feel her arm fracture once she hit that ground, She yelled in pain. She was then levitated in the air, when he was suddenly thrown to the floor with a loud thump and could feel a pressure around her neck. She gaped in pain, She couldn't breathe. Wendy covered her ears, while she couldn't see what was happening, she could hear the sound of a body hitting the floor, she could also hear Hinata's screams of pain. Hinata was on her hands and knees. She was out of breath. This pain she was feelings was more severe then what she had felt while trying to fighting of Pein. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy, and she was trembling. She could hardly feel her limbs anymore. Cameron couldn't take his eyes off of the scene in front of him. She had endured quite a lot in these past few minutes. Many people would jump at the chance to have what was being offered to her, but she was rejecting it all.

_"This chick has a major death wish," _he thought. He had never seen Satan so enraged before, he was beginning to become scared shitless.

"What about now?" Satan said with a smirk.

"N-no" she replied determined to stick by her answer. Tate wasn't lying when he said she was a tough one to crack. The devil blinked and his eyes went completely black. Hinata was once again in the air, but this time, her arms were spread out and her legs dangled in the air. With a flick of his finger, Hinata head rolled back and her throat felt as if it was on fire. She had a trail of blood coming out of the side of her mouth.

"Just give in, and the pain will go away," he stated.

"N-no." she said as she coughed. The room began to become even more darker than it previously had been. Thunder could be heard from outside. The room began to shake violently.

"Restrain her," Satan yelled as he rolled up his sleeves.

Tate and Cameron grabbed both of her arms and strapped her to the table. Cameron felt bad for the girl, he couldn't deny her courage, no one denied the devil. As they finished strapping her down, they stepped out of the way.

"What now?" he asked

"We move to phase 2," replied Tate.

"What's phase two?" Wendy asked, she hadn't paid attention to the whole plan two days ago.

"We mess with her memories," replied Tate.

* * *

><p>Well that was the eight chapter. I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think<p> 


	8. Memories

Well, here you go. I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys aren't getting bored. Read and Review

* * *

><p>Wendy didn't know how difficult it would be to persuade Hinata to join them. She didn't exactly expect her to jump at the chance to be with them either. <em>What could be so good about returning to a place that held no opportunity to you?<em> Wendy thought, as she watched Hinata kick and scream while being restrained to the table. Did she feel bad about dragging Hinata here? No. She knew that if Hinata was able to complete her destiny, then she along with Cameron and Tate would become more powerful the they already were, So she stood there as Hinata was about to get her memories completely warped.

"Please let me go," Hinata sobbed. She had no more energy left to fight anymore. She was done for. Whatever they had in store for her, she only hoped that it wouldn't be as painful as what Satan had done to her earlier, but boy she was wrong.

Cameron spoke up, "Sir, if I must, we don't know whether this will really work. I mean, we've never done this before."

"Are you doubting me."

"No, of course not." he said immediately.

"Then lets begin."

Satan held Hinata's head in both his hands, while he recited a couple of words in Latin, some of which neither of his three death angels had ever heard of.

"_eorum memoriis periere ama"_ he chanted. Hinata's heart was pounding. Her head began to feel fuzzy once again, as she had the urge to take his hands off of her. Her pupils dilated and her head once again began to hurt like hell.

"_Amor qui obliuiscimini recordaris transmigare vos feci et dolore magna desperateione." _

instantly Hinata began to forget about the moments she had cherished, she no longer could remember her mothers name. No longer could she remember how nice Neji had been to her before his death. Her head was taking in so much hateful scenarios, which now forced her to think of them as memories. She let out an ear splitting scream. She didn't know what was happening to her.

"_Hinata, you'll definitely make a good wife someday!"_ she couldn't remember who had said that to her.

All of her precious memories were now fading being replaced with what Satan wanted her to see.

What she saw next seemed to be really painful to her, but she didn't know why? She saw some pink headed girl flirt with some guy with bright hair. Who could those people be? What she saw next was even more painful for her. She started to struggle even more. She screamed once more and finally fainted.

"what's happened to her?" asked Tate.

"It appears as if all these intakes of new memories are to much for her to tackle while awake."

"Does that mean she is still going through the process even while unconscious?" Wendy questioned.

"Exactly. When she wakes up, she wont remember any of what just happened here, all she'll know is that she made her decision to be here" Satan responded.

Inside Hinata's mind

_She was being bullied by a group of three boys. They were degrading her, but no one came to her rescue. She spotted another boy who wasn't apart of the group, he had bright yellow hair and what appeared to be whiskers, but he did nothing and continued on to whatever he was doing. Next she was in the Chunin exams. She was losing to Neji, she could feel the blood coming out of her mouth. She didn't know why, but something told her there was supposed to be some one who came to her rescue, but no one came. She was in the infirmary when she heard the same bright haired guy from before speak. _

"_You can't expect someone like her to actually win, can you?" _

_Everyone in the room laughed. it was the same boy with the whiskers who had said it. _

_Finally, She was running through the streets of konoha in the rain. She didn't know where she was going until she reached the hyuga estate. As she entered the house she saw he father waiting there for her. _

"_F-father? What is g-going on" she asked. _

"_You are no longer privileged enough to call me father" Hiashi stated. _

"_B-but why?" _

"_You are worthless, you can no longer reach my expectations for you. You are a failure to this family. Because of you Neji no longer has a father." Hiashi kicked her out of the house and left her to fend for herself. Not even Hanabi had said goodbye, she just looked at her with so much disdain. She immediately left the estate and ran back out. As she ran out she ran into someone._

"_Watch where you're going" he shoved her to the ground. It was once again the same guy with the whiskers. Why was he always around? She didn't know, but one thing was for sure, she hated him. As she walked into the Forrest she sat down next to a tree and she started to cry. She was immediately overcome with such hatred towards the village she was in, she didn't want to be here, these people could burn for all she cared. _

"_Why are you crying?" she heard some one ask. As she looked around she spotted a guy around her age with black hair and a shade of red eyes. He was handsome, she had noticed._

"_N-no reason," she replied. _

"_There's no need to lie," he said. _

"_D-do I k-know you?" she asked. _

"_You do not, but I do, it seems no one here is kind to you" he stated. _

"_They could die for all I care." _

"_What if I could grant you that wish, you can come with me, prove to these people how powerful you truly are, will you take it?"_

"_What do I give you in return?" she asked. _

"_You are a very special girl, as it turns out you have quite a future ahead of you, but never mind that now, what do you say?" he asked. _

_Hinata wasn't sure if she should say yes, but she really hated every one here, and she wanted to prove to them her worth. "__I __accept" she said._

_she woke up._

Hinata lifted herself out of the bed and looked around. She was in a bed chamber.

"I see you are awake."

she whipped her head to the left. _Ouch I shouldn__'__t have done that"_ she thought.

"Who are you?"

"The very man you are now devoted to." said Satan as she stepped out of the shadows. She almost screamed. The guy looked terrifying.

"H-how are you going to h-help me?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that now, just rest for a while, you've had quite a night." he said as he left the room. She couldn't remember how she got into this room, but if this man as going to help her then so be it.

'''

There was a search party going on for Hinata, but somehow Lady Tsunade felt that it was pointless searching for her now. Naruto had told them how Hinata and that guy had just vanished into thin air. She had tried to call of the search party but Naruto insisted on continuing the search, but enough was enough, they had been out here for hours. It was time to put this at an end for now.

"Alright, I'm afraid we have to stop he search momentarily and continue on tomorrow."

"we can't, she's still out there," Naruto stated desperately.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but as of right now all of these people must be extremely tired, we need to stop right now and continue on tomorrow," she said as the search and rescue team had entered the village once more.

"Well I'm going to continue searching," he said as he marched of to try and find Hinata.

Lll

Hinata woke up once more. "W_here am I-... oh, right I made that deal," _ she thought as she got off the bed. As she was walking out the door, Wendy opened just before her.

"You're awake, come with me."

They both walked out of the room and went through the large hallway stopped right outside a huge door with bright red paint.

"He wants to see you," Wendy stated as she ushered Hinata into the room and shut the door behind them. The room was larger than the room she woke up in. his was sitting on a throne which had lava around him at the bottom. There were two other males in the room, one she recognized as the guy who had made her the deal and another one whom she didn't recognize.

"Y-you wanted to see me," Hinata said while playing with her fingers. While her memories we altered, she still had her old mannerisms, but with the help of his death angels that would all change.

"Time to begin your training, dear."

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review.<p> 


	9. Training

Hello guys, Here is the new chapter. Sorry for the wait. I hope it's to your liking. Anyways, Read and Review.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked through what looked like a huge indoor arena, which was only one of the many massive rooms located inside the devils layer. It was an oval room, with two stories. There were stairs that connected to the second story, but there was no roof that served as a floor for the second story. Just a circular staircase which went around the whole room where people cold look at the arena from the second floor .It was time for very her first training. She stepped eagerly into the arena and awaited instruction. She didn't know who it was that was going to step through the black door, but all she knew was that in order to get through this training, she had to listen to their every word.<p>

The door suddenly burst open. It was Cameron. He was wearing full on black clothes. She didn't give it much thought, but all they wore were the colors black and red.

"All right, lets begin," he said as the room darkened.

She couldn't see where he was. She tried to adjust her sight, but failed miserably.

"Behind you,"

"Eeeep," she jumped. She tried to move a few steps back.

"No use in trying to see, the first step is to be able to fight without your sight, use your other senses," he explained.

The room got quieter, when she suddenly was flipped backwards. She felt a harsh pain rune up her spine. She had been thrown backwards may times in her days, but not with such force. She got up quickly.

"A little w-warning first, w-would ya" she mumbled.

"Then there would be no point in doing this exercise," he scoffed.

Hinata got into a battle stance, she was going to use her gentle fist. She was about to use her chakra, when she suddenly felt a rush go through her veins.

"That's not going to work here," he stated.

"W-Why not?" she said incredulously.

"The whole point of phase one is to strengthen your ability to do hand to hand combat without using your chakra, later on you will have the ability to cancel out their abilities, which are modified by chakra, having hand to hand combat will come into use" he said in a matter of fact voice.

The room was enveloped in silence once more, as Hinata tried to track Cameron's movement, she felt a gust of air behind her head, but by the time to turned around, it was already too late, he had struck her back and she hit the floor.

"I thought you wanted to prove all of those people wrong," he said.

"I-I do!" she said.

"I don't think so, not with how your showing your strength here," he said.

Hinata rose to her feet, no one was going to call her weak, especially not someone she hardly knew.

She tried to land a punch to what she thought was his head, but was meet with nothing, but air.

_Smack _

Cameron had once again thrown her to the floor.

"Don't you want to show all those people who you truly are," he said, as he swiped his foot and tripped her.

"Listen to my movements, don't over think this," stated Cameron.

He swung his hand to the side of he head, but this time she had averted the blow by ducking. She moved a couple steps back. She tried to listen to his movements, but he was inexplicably silent. She knew he was going to strike at any moment, so she moved as quietly as she could.

The room stayed still for what seemed like hours, until she heard the faintest of sounds, she could hear him behind her. She stepped to the side and slammed her foot to his side, but he caught on to her movements. Cameron blocked her kick and sent her flying to the nearest wall. She tied to get up once again but was unable to.

"This is where we stop for today," he said.

As the room became brighter, she could see the devil was standing on top stairs. Cameron turned towards him and shook his head, signaling that she was not ready to move on. Satan stood up and exited the room from a door located on the second floor, he looked neither pleased nor dejected.

"You can go now, Go meet Wendy in the central hall," he said as he turned to leave.

Hinata walked out of the room solemnly, she couldn't even beat him at simple hand to hand combat.

She walked as instructed to the central hall. She wondered what Wendy had in store for her.

When she thought about Hell, she thought is was going to be a horrendous looking cave with fire everywhere, but as it turned out, it was rather different. It looked like an underground Mansion. A haunted one that is, but none the less she knew she had to get used to it. She felt a shiver run down her spine. It was going to take her a while before she got used to this place.

She rounded the corner and instantly spotted Wendy leaning against a wall.

"There you are, sheesh, what took you so damn long," she said with an annoyed expression.

"I-I got lost," She replied. It was true, she took a wrong turn and ended in the lost souls room, then she made another wrong turn to the eternal blazing room for damn souls before she found herself here.

"Alright then, lets go" Said Wendy as she started going through the corridors.

"W-what are you g-going to teach me?" asked Hinata.

Wendy didn't answer her question until they reached a rather dead looking garden outside of Satan's fortress.

"I'm in charge of your practically non-existent confidence,"

_'Ouch that stung' _Hinata thought. She was looking even more dejected then she had been after her session with Cameron.

Wendy took a look at her expression and sighed.

"Look, Hinata, you basically have no confidence in yourself what so ever, none, zero, nada.." she continued.

"I g-get it," Hinata intervened.

"I see my job is the most important, without confidence, you basically suck at well... everything," She stated. Hinata looked at her with a questioning look.

"Were you able to beat Cameron?" Wendy asked, to which Hinata shook her head.

"And that's because you had not a shred of confidence, once you stop that intolerable stuttering and change those hideous clothes, I guarantee you, you'll beat him," she said.

"Let us start with introductions," she began.

"You are no longer to be addressed as Hinata Hyuuga, you are now Hinata Diabolus, now, introduce yourself," She ordered.

"H-hi-_BUZZ_" She gasped before she could finish, she felt a sharp pain in her wrist.

"Stuttering won't do, the whole point of this is to stop that horrendous stutter," She began

"Do you see this switch," she motioned to a small switch she had in her hand.

"If you stutter, I will press this button. It will send he a large amount of volts to your wrist, before you woke up, it was inserted inside your wrist, do not ask why" Wendy pressed it once again. Hinata felt yet another wave of pain.

"See, so no stuttering, now do it again," she ordered.

"Hi, I- BUZZ_" _Wendy pressed the button again.

"No, No, No. You work for the devil, this makes you more important than anyone you will encounter, do not start off with 'Hi' it's pathetic, say it with pride" she snapped.

"For example, I am Wendy Diaaditor," She said confidently.

"Go on, your turn,"

"I am Hinata Hyu- _BUZZ_"

"No, not anymore, go again" she said.

"I-I-_BUZZ," _Wendy was getting impatient.

"Again"

"I am Hinata D-Dia-_BUZZ"_

"You know what, we're done for today, waist of my time" said Wendy as she headed towards the door.

She was about to reach the handle when Hinata spoke up.

"I am Hinata Diabolus," said Hinata.

Wendy turned back and smiled. She honestly thought Hinata was a lost cause already.

"That you are," she said as she nodded and motioned Hinata to follow.

"Tate will be in the room to the left," she said as she turned the corner and left Hinata standing alone.

She entered the room, she noticed that the room she was now in was the room she had woken up in. She spotted Tate leaning next to the wall She went came to a halt. What were they doing in a bed room, and much less just the two of them.

"Well, come on," She ushered her.

She entered the room with caution. She felt uneasy.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to take advantage of you," he smirked. He got closer to her and twirled a strand of her hair with his finger.

"More like the other way around," his smirk grew even wider.

"W-what?"

"I'm here to teach you the art of seduction," he said.

_'Oh boy' _Hinata thought, _'today is going to be a long day'_

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it. Let me know that you think.<p> 


	10. A year

Hi guys, here is the latest chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review. Oh, and I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't know how much more she could endure. Her sessions with Tate were very embarrassing, she could not get the hang of <em>'the art of seduction'<em> as Tate called it. But she had to, this was all for her own good. Even though she didn't know how seducing someone could possibly help her in her tasks, she wasn't going to object, so she continued with them. She had gotten used to the devils angels, but to her they were just Cameron, Wendy, and Tate.

She spent most of her time either dueling with Cameron, getting to open up with Wendy, and trying to understand how to seduce someone as easily as Tate could. But that was not the only thing Tate would help her with. He would also provide some training tips for her. Occasionally he would train with her during the afternoon, which she was grateful for. She didn't see much of Satan other than when he was observing her training, looking for a sign that she was ready to move on, and before she knew it days and then months passed before she had gotten used to her daily routine.

In her short time here she learned many things. First thing she learned was that the devils angels had put off missions in order to help Hinata, which she felt bad for, until they explained that when she was ready she would help them with their tasks, which she was eager to do.

Second was that when one entered Hell their personality would eventually change and she was no exception. She was no longer as shy as she had initially been, she was more responsive and on occasion witty, which she had picked up from Wendy. She also became more serious. She never really smiled before because she was too shy, but now she rarely smiled. She was no longer that girl that felt bad for others, she had changed her mindset. She felt that people people who cried were weak. She hardly ever cried anymore. During her first week with the devils angels she would almost always cry herself to sleep, but that was almost a year ago, time had gone by quick and the old Hinata was no more. Her training with Cameron had taught her how to become almost emotionless. Her stutter had become less of a problem, but it would resurface at times, and yes, she would pay the price for every slip.

She got used to her new self. Her daily routine consisted of waking up every day at the crack of dawn, sometimes earlier.

"Time's too precious to be wasted by sleep," Cameron would say.

And as much as she wanted to stay in the sorry excuse of a bed they gave her, she had to admit he _was_ right. She couldn't afford to waste any time. Her goal was to prove to everyone how powerful and useful she could be, and especially to that village she had grown to hate, and she was getting there.

She had gotten better with her hand to hand combat. Hinata managed to land a proper blow to Cameron once, to which he responded by making the training harder, and that meant using a silencer shadow spell on her, so she couldn't even catch a glimpse of his shadow, or hear him for that matter. He also used kunais as well, which hurt like hell when she couldn't catch or block them. She trained hard, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not manage to defeat Cameron, she had gotten quite close, but not close enough to finally knock him off his feet, and believe me she had tried.

But no matter how determined she was, she would always end up failing, always end her training with either Tate, Cameron, or Wendy shaking their head at Satan, signaling that she was not yet ready, and sometimes she wondered if she would be. She had could not go to sleep this particular night, she _was _tired, but it seemed she wasn't tired enough to actually sleep, so she wandered down through the corridors. She went to the massive hall that was known as a kitchen. As she stepped into the hall, she noticed that Wendy was sitting on one of the chairs.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Hinata questioned.

"Same can be said to you," replied Wendy.

"I couldn't sleep," Hinata replied, she didn't bother trying to explain to Wendy that she felt like a failure.

Wendy sighed, she wasn't as mean to Hinata as she was in the beginning, but she still couldn't stand her lack of confidence. The devils angels had spent a rather large amount of time either training with her or getting her to become comfortable with them, but she still couldn't get her to be completely open with them. So she had to so something to end her failure.

"Come sit," she ordered.

Hinata sat next to one of the chairs that faced Wendy.

"Do you know why I became a devil's angel?" she asked, to which Hinata responded by shaking her head.

"Before I became a devils angel, I was a weak person. No one every looked my way, and I felt like I was useless. I tried to make it up with becoming more self confident, but I was just ridiculed even further, until one day, I was dragged into a corner of a dark alley and I was taken advantage of. That day I remember being face down in the dirt, screaming and yet no one was there for me. I was useless. I couldn't even defend myself no matter how hard I tired, I couldn't not stop them from doing what they did," she looked at Hinata with a determined face.

"That day I realized that I had to take an initiative and I made a deal with Satan. I devoted myself to him, he promised me he would make me stronger than anyone else in that stupid village and I accepted. I vowed that they would see how powerful I was and he took me in. I made friends with Cameron and Tate and they became my new family, they too had similar experiences as me,"she said

"Did you show your village how powerful you've gotten?" Hinata questioned.

"No. We all had that disappointment during our time here. When I returned they were all gone. I don't know where they went, but the village had become a ghost town. I never got to prove to them how powerful I was and I never got my revenge, and neither could Tate nor Cameron could do the same for their own reasons, reasons that they'll tell you eventually, but you know what?"

"what?"

"When you came to us, we realized that while we never got our revenge, we could help you get yours, and that would be in a way my our revenge too, we saw how much you suffered and we wanted to help you out, but we can't do that unless you up your game and knock Cameron on his ass, we cant help you unless you pass these tests, so you have to pass this or else you Cameron, Tate, and I would have done all this for nothing," she finished as she got up from her chair and left.

Wendy hoped that this speech would give her motivation and while not all she said was true, well at least not everything she said about herself was true, she could tell that the lies she had said would help Hinata move on and help them get one step closer to having complete power.

Meanwhile, Hinata headed back to her room, she was more determined than ever to finish off Cameron because not only was her fate in the way but also theirs, she wanted to help her out because she wanted to be her friend too. She decided that starting from now, no longer was she going to be that person who could not defeat Cameron, tomorrow she would show him her strength.

Hinata woke up earlier then usual, she headed down the hall and entered the now familiar room.

"You're early today," said Cameron.

"I don't want to be helpless anymore, I came here to for revenge and that is exactly what I intend to do. No more useless Hinata" she replied

Cameron looked at Hinata for a few seconds, she seemed more determined than usual.

_'Today is going to be an interesting day' _he thought

"Then lets begin"

He smirked and he took out his kunais and placed the spell on her once again.

Hinata's heart raced. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and tried to sense his movements. As she moved around she could feel him rushing towards her. She quickly side stepped and threw Cameron off balance. She couldn't see him but she could sense he had once again risen to his feet.

_Swoosh _was all she heard as she blocked his hand from hitting her spine.

'_Not today' _she thought as she spun around and knocked him off his feet. Cameron quickly got up and drew a pole that had been thrown carelessly on the floor.

"You seem more determined than usually," he spoke as he sung the pole to her head, but she wasn't having it.

She grabbed the pole with her hands, which hurt like a bitch, but she ignored the pain and swung her foot to his stomach, but he caught on to her movements and grabbed her foot, throwing her to the side. Hinata quickly got up and landed quick punches to his head. He was able to block some of them, but not all.

_'No more useless Hinata' _ she thought as she landed a punch.

'_No more crying' _she landed another punch.

'_Today I will be better' _she hit Cameron on the head with swift precise hits.

'_No more' _she knocked him on his knees.

She was about to land her last hit when Cameron caught on to her movements and countered her hit. He threw her to the side and landed with a _Thud._

"_Damn"_ she thought as she stayed on the floor. She felt a pain in her head from where she hit the wall.

"Looks like today isn't the day after all," said Cameron as he turned and left.

As he was headed to the floor, Hinata quickly got up from her spot, her head did hurt but she feigned not being able to get up. She ran to Cameron, jumped in the air and wrapped her legs around his neck in a graceful movement as she brought him to the floor.

Both of them were laying on the stone floor breathing heavily. Cameron turned to Satan from his position on the floor and nodded his head signaling that she was in fact ready for the next phase. Satan nodded as a response waved his hand and disappeared from the room.

Cameron turned his head to look at her "It seems you bested me," he spoke with a chuckle.

Hinata would have smiled is she didn't feel like she had done something wrong.

"But isn't that considered cheating. I mean, I made you believe I was down for the count," she spoke.

"That's the whole point of this training. Without deception, it would be even more difficult to do some of the things we do," he said as he got up and held his hand for her.

"But I've never accomplished anything with deception before," she replied.

"Then now's the time to start. Look, we deceive all the time, we put up false facades in hopes that others would accept us. We deceive in order to get what we want. You are a new person now. While Hinata Hyuuga never deceived, you must remember that, that Hinata is no more. You are Hinata Diabolous and she does deceive because in order to survive in this world, the one you are now apart of, deception will be key," he said as he helped Hinata up and they both left the room.

"Is that why you joined the Devils Angels, because you wanted to fit in," said Hinata.

"Wendy told you didn't she," he asked.

"No. She didn't tell me anything about why you joined, I just assumed," she replied.

"Well, that's a story for another time, you are to go to Satan and he'll give you you're first mission," he said.

"I'm getting a mission so soon? Will it be with you guys" she asked.

"Yes, you have a mission, but not with us. Think of this mission as another test. This time you will have to make the choice and you will have to rely on yourself alone. You have a few more things to do before you can actually do what you came here for, now go. You don't want to make him wait," he said and she turned to go see Satan.

Hinata hurried though the corridors careful not to make him wait too long.

As she entered Satan's dungeon she couldn't help but feel nervous she hadn't really seen him, except when she would be training. As she entered the dungeon, she bowed once she got to the front of his alter.

"You requested my presence," she said careful not to stutter and show fear.

"It seems you are ready for the next phase, this won't involve preparation. What you are to do is what many have had continuous despair over. Many have taken their lives because they cannot live with the fact that they have done such a deed. It is the deadliest sin in the book, but never the less it is what you must do to show your desire to overcome anything," he explained.

"What is it?" she asked.

"you are to take a mans life."

* * *

><p>So, I know many of you guys want to read Naruto's side now, but it will come, so no worries. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Leave a Review. Until next time.<p> 


End file.
